Talk:Rosie
"Note: A similar strategy can be used in the game Half-Life 2: Episode Two, to deal with an enemy called a Hunter." Why is that even there? This wiki is about bioshock, not half life —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 19:32, 2009 April 30. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :Wait, what? That's...random. I think it would be a better plugin under Trivia, not in the middle of an article. That's just kind of silly. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠ʍould yюu kɨndlyłalk][ ] 23:25, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Is there a reason for the huge blank space at the top of this article?--Gardimuer 21:09, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :It's because of the Rosie pictures, I checked it. Freezing Mike 19:55, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Is it removable? --OneMind 19:58, October 23, 2009 (UTC) why rosie for multiplayer? lets be honest the bouncers have been the first intoduced form of the big dady to us all.so why does the rosie type get the honer of bieng in the multyplayer?--Spartanc18 17:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I think they put the Rosie there because it's easier to include it in than the Bouncer. Fingers crossed for playable Bouncers in the DLC, though. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Willbachbakal (talk • ) 19:42, 2009 December 5. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. : : :Possibly due to balancing issues, take note of the damage a bouncer can do and how fast it can move, which means playing on the smaller more packed maps would be an utter slaughterhouse. A high damaging, fast moving character that can think is a rather powerful enemy. Also the Bouncer is at a disadvantage in the larger maps where a lot of high ground affords people the luxury of simply shooting the bouncer, rendering it practically just a childs game of "shooting bb's at the tin can". :Drill Fanatic 10-25-2010 Split? with the soon to be released Bioshock 2, a few pages, such as the rosie, are becoming quite long. should we possibly split such pages into Rosie (B1) and Rosie (B2) to help shrink page lengths? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Rapture-is-on-the-rise (talk • ) 02:59, 2010 January 22. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Rosies in Welcome to Rapture I recently added this, but it has since been removed. However, there is in fact one in Welcome to Rapture. Have a look at a video like this one. A Rosie is visible from about 4:00-4:15. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 22:41, 2010 January 22. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :As it seems, it is appearing on The Lighthouse level. The Lighthouse's level extends from the start of the game to as the Bathysphere rises into the metro station, and hits the loading screen. :Even so, the listing you are amending seems to only be listing events where you may actually interact with them. As such, the mention will be moved to trivial. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 22:53, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It's a Rosie guys... See... EDlTʘR •taIk• 00:29, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :: :::NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :::but... since when did rosies use welding torches? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Rapture-is-on-the-rise (talk • ) 00:34, 2010 January 23. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. ::::... When welding torches are required? SteveZombie 01:04, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I would like to point out that this particular rosie with the welding torch above me doesn't carry a rivet gun, or a tool of any kind, it stands there idly in a position to suggest it would be holding a rivet gun, and it has the welding spark animation in front of it. --Necrosis103 21:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Elite's Collar The article states that an Elite Rosie has a 'red collar' to distinguish itself. But to me, the 'collar' seems more of shoulder plating and some sort of helmet shield. Should this be changed? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Type Omega (talk • ) 5:59, 2010 April 4. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Trivia :(I moved the following to the talk page because it is pretty much fanon. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 23:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC)) *Common beliefs by players is the thought that a Bouncer is stronger and able to beat a Rosie. This has been proven to be false, as Rosie's Proximity Mines and Powerful Rivet will deal heavy amounts of damage against a Bouncer. One can view this by playing BioShock PS3 DLC Challenge Rooms, "Worlds of Hurt", by going into the arena filled with "All Kinds of Big Daddies" where one can enrage a Rosie using the plasmid of the same name while it is near a Bouncer. A regular Rosie can even kill an Elite Bouncer. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ntw1y4_sdlQ *Yeah, i totally agree with this. I've only successfully strafed the Rosie's rivet in BS1, as jack, and even then, only with sports boost two. Besides, the bouncers drill in the ground tactic wouldnt affect the Rosie; Rosie's are just as heavy as bouncers, if not heavier (rivet gun, bigger oxygen tank). Mr.Bear420 01:18, April 4, 2011 (UTC) 21:18, 2/3/11 Rosie Rumbler suits My opinoin is that the suits of Rosie and Rumbler look the same besides the helmet and weapons. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 23:11, 2010 August 4. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :Try comparing the renders of their suits side by side and you will see the differences: Rosie Suit - Rumbler suit ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 00:27, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Elite Rosie Collarless? I look and I look, but how is the elite picture collarless in the gallery?Blahmarrow 23:15, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :"Collar" refers to the wing-shaped, upright plates on either side of the helmet on most elite Rosie models. Example: File:Rosie.png. The rendered elite Rosie in the gallery clearly does not have that added piece on its suit. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 04:53, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Rosie based on Stratosphere Flying Suit? Just noticed this in "Behind the scenes". Is there *any* confirmation on this from the devs or is it just a guess? Because just a quick Google Image Search shows that the Rosie looks a great deal like standard diving suits of the day. Some of the suits in the search look like the inspiration for the Bouncer. :) sm --Solarmech (talk) 20:04, October 24, 2015 (UTC)